Benutzer Diskussion:LARSMON
thumb|right|[[Benutzer:LARSMON/Archiv1|Archiv 2008 zweites Halbjahr]] =Nintendo-Wiki = Partnerseite?= Hi, ich wollte fragen, ob das Nintendo-Wiki und DigiPedia Partnerseiten werden könnten. Wenn du damit einverstanden bist, bitte auf meiner Disk. melden. --Gruß, Simpel ?! 23:00, 6. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :So, ich habs dir hochgeladen. --Gruß, Simpel ?! 17:55, 7. Jan. 2009 (UTC) =Anmerkung= http://de.wikia.com/wiki/Hilfe:FAQ#Kann_ich_Seiten_im_Wiki_sch.C3.BCtzen.3F http://de.wikia.com/wiki/Hilfe:Schutz#Regeln http://hilfe.wikia.com/wiki/Hilfe:H%C3%A4ufige_Fehler#Unn.C3.B6tige_Sperrung_von_Seiten http://hilfe.wikia.com/wiki/Hilfe:H%C3%A4ufige_Fehler#Inhalte_l.C3.B6schen Lies dir diese bitte mal durch. Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 13:50, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :OK, hab´ ich mir alles durchgelesen, kannst du bitte trotzdem einmal formulieren, worauf du genau hinaus willst? --LARSMON 14:00, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ::Also, kurzum: Du führst das Wiki wie wenn es dein Privateigentum wäre, aber diverse Inhalte der oben genannten Links sollten dir zeigen, dass du nicht sogut wie alle Seiten schützen oder einfach Artikel löschen sollst, sie revidieren oder neue Ideen (u. a. Vorlagen) ablehnen (Benutzer vergraulen). Deine Funktion als Administrator besteht nicht darin, alle Seiten zu schützen, alle Artikel die dir nicht gefallen ohne Begründung zu löschen, oder Benutzern von außerhalb das editieren zu verweigern. Wenn du das machen willst, musst du eine eiene Domain kaufen und dort ein Wiki erstellen. Besonders da das Wiki ein Wikia Spotlight ist, musst du alle Artikel zumindest für Benutzer freigeben. Warum ich dir das sage? Stell dir vor: Du würdest in einem anderen Wiki Seiten erstellen, Bilder hochladen, dir Mühe machen, was zu schreiben, und kaum ein paar Stunden später sind sie gelöscht, komplett überschrieben oder dir nicht mehr zugänglich. Ich sage das nicht weil ich es so denke, sondern weil sich andere Benutzer beschwert haben und ich stellvertretend ein Wort für sie spreche. Darum bitte ich dich, deinen Führungsstil zu überdenken. Wenn du immernoch nicht verstehst, warum ich das sage, lies dir die oben genannten Seiten nochmal durch, von oben nach unten. Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 14:20, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :::OK, dann führen wir eben eine Diskussion, die es so ähnlich schoneinmal gab und wobei ich dachte, dass die Standpunkte aller Parteien verständlich und akzeptabel genannt wurden, aber egal. Das Schützen der Seiten mache ich zum Schutz vor Vandalismus, da es soetwas wie ein "Team", was es auf anderen Wikis gibt, bei den Wikia-Wikis nicht gibt. Alle Seiten sind also jedem Deppen, der im Internet rumsurvt ausgesetzt, womit ich früher auch schon oft Probleme hatte. Ich habe allerdings nunmal keine Zeit zu verschenken und solcher Vandalismus macht unnötige Arbeit. Das übergangsweise Löschen von Seiten soll das Bild des Wikis verbessern. Da es sich nunmal noch im Aufbau befindet ist es nicht zu vermeiden, dass es auch unvollständige Artikel, aber man kann ja trotzdem versuchen die Anzahl dieser Artikel in Grenzen zu halten. Es sieht nämlich sonst ganz einfach von außen so aus als wäre das Wiki nicht halbes und nicht ganzes, das will ich aber nicht. Ich möchte ja, dass dieses Wiki ein gutes Wiki wird. Das, wie du es genannt hast, ablehnen von Vorschlägen bezieht sich eigentlich nur auf die Sache mit den Vorlagen. Das soll aber sicher nicht den Effekt des "Vergraulens" haben. Dazu werde ich aber jetzt nichts weiter sagen, weil ich meinen Standpunkt dazu nun wirklich ausreichend begründet habe. Nun zu deinen Beispiel wenn ich einen Artikel erstellen würde und wenig später ist er gelöscht oder überarbeitet. Auch ich arbeitete als normaler User an anderen Wikis, von daher kenne ich diese Situation sogar. Ich beschwere mich dann aber nicht, sondern nehme das zur Kenntnis, versuche aus meinen Fehlern zu lernen und es das nächste Mal besser zu machen. Ich hatte mich über dieses Thema ja auch mal kurz mit Avatar ausgetauscht und ich denke ich werde dies auch nocheinmal tun, um eine dritte Meinung einzuholen; ich hoffe das ist dir recht so. --LARSMON 14:40, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ::::Dann also: Ich bin in x Wikis gewesen, hab selber 15 Stück, ich sage dir das weil: Besonders fr.wikia.com, wenn ich da alle unfertigen / halbgaren Artikel löschen würde, wäre alles nicht mehr da. Wie wir im Kreis von Helfern und Staffs schon oft gesagt haben, reicht es vollkommen aus, wenn man die Seiten halb schützt. Das schreckt Vandalen ab. Wenn sie noch nicht gelöscht wurden, gibt es diese Vorlagen: :::: :::: ::::Die signalisieren der Artikel ist im Aufbau. Wenn man das vergisst, ist das kein Beinbruch, nimm als Beispiel de.mario: Dort bin ich Bürokrat. Wir haben eine Halbsperrung und seit einem halben Jahr keinen einzigen vandalisierenden Nutzer gehabt, das heißt, dass seit der Halbsperrung keine verunstalteten Artikel und seither nie wieder einen solchen Nutzer. Wir verwenden Auch stub, ebenso Überarbeitung und Bebilderung. Ich habe ein Geschichtenwiki. Würde ich es so wie du machen, hätte ich keinen einzigen Artikel. Vorlagen schaffen eine Kurzübersicht. Das wichtiste steht drin, so dass man auf einen Blick sieht: Aha, das sieht interessant aus, mal weiterlesen, denke ich da. Ich habe noch weniger Zeit, aber dass man alleine gelassen wird, ist nicht richtig: Das Community Team ist da, außerdem gibt es noch viele Helfer und auch normale Nutzer, die einem helfen. Man kann einen Problemreport machen, der zügig bearbeitet wird. Ich beschwere mich dann aber nicht, sondern nehme das zur Kenntnis, versuche aus meinen Fehlern zu lernen und es das nächste Mal besser zu machen. Eben ist das bei den meisten neuen und auch schon erfahrenen Benutzern nicht so. Sie denken sich nur "warum?" und kommen dann nie wieder. Das ist nicht der gewünschte Effekt. Ich habe auch vieles gesehen, aber noch nie ein Wiki dass über 800 Seiten edit=sysop hat. Ich werde nochmal genau nach einem Artikel suchen, der dir dann vielleicht mer Aufschluss bieten kann als "Wikia FAQ" und "Häufige Feler". Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 15:08, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :::::Ich lösche ja nicht alle Artikel, sondern nur die grob schlechten und ich finde nicht, dass das eine soooo schlechte Idee ist. Wenn es wirklich so ist wie du sagst, dass sich die meisten erfahrenen Benutzer einfach nur denken "warum?" und nie wieder kommen, dann muss ich meine Meinung sagen, die da wäre, dass ich das für kein sinnvolles Wiki-Verhalten halte. Ich will damit aber niemanden beleidigen! Und dem Fakt, dass Vorlagen Interesse wecken sollen, kann ich leider auch nicht zustimmen, da man meiner Meinung nach ein Wiki besucht, da man sich sowieso schon für das entsprechende Thema interessiert. Nunja, ich habe bereits Avatar geschrieben und möchte nun erstmal seine Antwort abwarten. --LARSMON 15:20, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ::::::Puis, sage ich dann warten wir halt. Ich weiß was ich sage, und obwol ich dann einen Maulkorb bekomme sage ich es trotzdem. Schlechte Artikel kann man verbessern, w:c:de.mario:Vorlage:stub w:c:de.mario:Vorlage:Überarbeitung w:c:de.mario:Vorlage:inuse sind sinnvoll. w:c:de.mario:Vorlage:Löschen soll zeigen, dass beabsichtigt wird, einen Artikel zu löschen. Nur wenn es Spam ist lösche ich sofort ohne Antrag. Gut, warten wir auf Avatar. Ich bin jetzt icht mehr bis dahin erreichbar. Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 15:25, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) =Levelfehler= Lieber LARSMON, du sagtest ja an anderer Stelle, dass wir das Thema auf deine Disskusionsseite verschieben sollen. Der Grund für anderweitige Erwähnung, war nur, weil du nicht auf die bei den einzelnen Digimon angeführten Levelfehler reagiert hast. Nun zum Thema: Viele Level der Digimon sind nicht richtig und dadurch resultieren falsche Digitationen. Du kannst, solltest du mir nicht glauben, bei Wikimon oder der DMA (die einzigsten wirklich seriösen Quellen) nachschauen, jedoch sind die Level von Demimeramon, Bluemeramon, Morishellmon, Bladekuwagamon, Metalllifekuwagamon, Shimaunimon, Shellnumemon, Warumonzaemon, Geremon, Blackkingnumemon und noch einigen anderen falsch. Grund für solche Unterarten wie Geremon, Shimaunimon, Morishellmon, Bluemeramon, etc. war, dass diese Digimon für Digimon World kreiert wurden. Man konnte nicht allzu viel neue Digimon erfinden und einbinden, darum colorierte man bestandene Digimon um. Meistens sind die Level der Originale und der umkolorierten identisch geblieben, nur einige Ausnahmen bestätigen die Regel: Bluemeramon und Iceleomon. Hinzu kommt, dass zur Zeit Digimon Worlds noch kein Megalevel exsistiert hat, darum waren dort auch Phönixmon und Herkuleskabuterimon (oder Machinedramon und Jijimon) auf dem Ultralevel. Demzufolge können Bluemeramon oder Warumonzaemon niemals Megalevel Digimon sein, da beide in DW vorkommen. Hinzu kommt, dass das Level im Anime von beiden als Ultra klassifiziert wurde. Tatsächlich stellen solche Unterarten nur Anpassungen an den verschiedenen Lebensraum des Digimons dar. Demimeramon kann zB auch kein Rookie sein, da es in DW als Ausbildungsdigimon klassifiziert wurde. In Savers fusionieren zwar drei Demimeramon zu Meramon, was aber nicht heißt, dass Demimeramons Rookies sind. Sie haben hier nur das Rookielevel übersprungen, genauso wie in Frontier ein Pagumon zu Raremon digitiert, aber Pagumon ein Ausbildungsdigimon ist. Ein weiterer Beweis auf den eigenen Seiten der Digimon sind die Digimon aus und zu denen sie digitieren. Bei Bluemeramon sind es zB nur Champion Digimon, was bedeutet, dass Bluemeramon ein Ultra Digimon ist. Ich hoffe weiterhin auf gute Zusammenarbeit! Gruß Seppi2621989 16:01, 13. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :Lieber LARSMON, erst einmal schön, dass du die Level korrigiert hast, jedoch wundert es mich dennoch, dass die alten Level dabei stehen. Schön wär zu erfahren, was für Gründe es dafür gibt. Klar, mir wäre es auch lieber, wenn zB Shellmon eine geregelte Digitationslinie hätte und zu Morishellmon digitieren würde, wenns ein Ultra wäre. Leider ist dem nicht so. Da es keine Quellen für die Level gibt, sind diese vielmehr nicht richtig und sollten meiner Meinung nach entfernt werden. Bitte nimm Stellungnahme dazu. Gruß Seppi2621989 12:34, 16. Jan. 2009 (UTC) =Antwort Sperrsituation= Hi LARSMON. Danke, dass du nachgefragt hast. Ich habe dir direkt auf meiner Disku geantwortet. --Avatar 07:39, 14. Jan. 2009 (UTC) =Frage - Vorlagen= Mir ist beim Entsperren aufgefallen, dass bei den Digimon-Folgen eine Art Navigation vorliegt. Das kann man ganz einfach und einheitlich in eine Vorlage einbinden. Soll ich mal ein Beispiel machen? Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 16:04, 15. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :Danke für das Angebot, aber es ist in Ordnung so. --LARSMON 16:06, 15. Jan. 2009 (UTC) =Seitenschutz= Heyho. Du brauchst den Schutz nicht auf autoconfirmed setzen - für alle Seiten (auch die ohne Schutz) gilt: Anons können sie nicht bearbeiten, nur angemeldete Benutzer. --Avatar 18:04, 15. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :Achso. Das wusste ich nicht, weil ja bis vor kurzem auch MtaÄ Seiten geschützt hatte. Dann ist ja alles klar. --LARSMON 18:35, 15. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :PS:Nicht, dass du denkst ich glaube dir nicht, weil ich jetzt die Digimon-Artikel "entsperre" (sind ja eh gesperrt). Das hat eher was mit Aberglaube zutun.:D Ich hoffe es wird mir nicht übel genommen.:)--LARSMON 18:49, 15. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ::Kein Problem, wollte nur verhindern, dass du dir unnötig Arbeit machst. --Avatar 21:31, 15. Jan. 2009 (UTC) =Blockierung von Seppi2621989= Seppi2621989 hat mich angeschrieben und mir mitgeteilt, du würdest hier Informationen einfügen, die nicht richtig seien. Er meint dass du trotz Quellen seine Informationen ablehnst. Stimmt das? Er schreibt auch, dass du Diskussionen löschen würdest, was mir in den letzten Änderungen auch aufgefallen war. Irgendwie hört sich das etwas seltsam an. Könntest du mir bitte deine Sichtweise schildern? Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 23:14, 23. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :Selbstverständlich kann ich das. Wir hatten eine recht lange Diskussion um einige Daten und ich hatte ihn mehrfach darum gebeten nicht ständig Edite an den entsprechenden Artikeln vorzunehmen. Er tat es allerdings weiter, weswegen ich ihn, wenn auch ungern, auf mögliche Sanktionen hingewiesen habe. Trotzdem machte er weiter wie eben beschrieben, weswegen ich die Sanktionen in die Tat umsetzten musste. Allerdings habe ich die Sperrung auf eine Woche beschränkt, um ihm noch eine Chance zu geben, da er ja insgesammt ein guter Mitarbeiter war. Mehr kann er von mir nun wirklich nicht verlangen. Dass er sich nun aber bei dir "ausgeheult" hat, obwohl ich ihm genau das Selbe wie dir jetzt erklärt hatte, kann ich nur belächeln. Und, dass das Löschen von Diskussion hier eine neue Diskussion hervorruft, kann ich eigentlich nicht verstehen, da die Inhalte der Diskussionen obsolet waren. Ich hoffe ich konnte dir ein gutes Bild der Situation verschaffen. --LARSMON 14:20, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) =Tai Yagami= Hi. Bin noch neu hier, aber mir is aufgefallen, dass ein Grossteil der Mitglieder gar nich mehr online kommen, ausserdem bist du momentan der einzige Admin, der sich hier beteiligt. Ich fürchte etwas um die Zukunft dieses Wikis, deshalb meine Frage: Lohnt es sich für Neulinge, hier zu arbeiten, oder wird dieses Wiki wegen zuwenig Beteiligung aufgelöst? --Tai Yagami 17:52, 7. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :Wird wohl eher irgendwann aufgelößt, weil lauter falsches Zeug drinsteht...darum werden sich wohl auch die meisten Mitglieder zurückgezogen haben...Seppi2621989 18:41, 7. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::Hallo Tai Yagami. Der Beitrag von Seppi sollte dich nicht weiter stören, er ist manchmal ein wenig "aufbrausend", was dieses Wiki hier betrifft. Aber egal. Es ist richtig, dass die meisten angemeldeten User nicht mehr aktiv sind, allerdings ist das nicht erst seit gestern so, sondern war schon so als ich hier angefangen habe. Zu zwei weiteren Admins hatte ich Kontakt und weiß daher, dass sie aus zeitlichen Gründen nicht mehr weiterarbeiten können, was man ihnen nicht übel nehmen darf. Vor einer Auflösung des Wikis brauchst du aber keine Angst zu haben, da das schon allein deswegen nicht passieren wird, da das Wiki ja täglich editiert wird und sich damit im Aufbau befindet. --LARSMON 12:26, 8. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :::Ja, aber, du bist momentan der einzige, der hier editiert. Ich würde hier zwar gerne arbeiten, aber wenn wir gerade mal zwei Leute sind, lohnt sich das doch gar nich.. --[[Benutzer:Tai Yagami|'Tai Yagami']]Hi? 12:44, 8. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::::Find ich schade, dass du das so siehst. Ich arbeite ja auch oftmals alleine und es macht mir trotzdem Spaß, da ich stolz darauf bin dieses Wiki mit aufbauen zu dürfen. --LARSMON 13:01, 8. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :::::Ich meine das mehr in dem Sinn, dass zwei Leute dafür nich ausreichen, da dieses Wiki sehr viele Fehler aufweist (Inhaltlich, grammatikalisch, usw.) Alleine kommt man da nich weit.. --[[Benutzer:Tai Yagami|'Tai Yagami']]Hi? 13:05, 8. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::::::Wenn du das so siehts ok. Aber ich denke, dass ich, vorallem inhaltlich, genug Wissen besitze, um dieses aufzubauen. Und auch was Rechtschreibung, Grammatik und Ausdruck angeht, gibt es bestimmt schlimmere Fälle als mich. :) --LARSMON 13:14, 8. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :::::::Ich will damit nich sagen, dass du das nich kannst, sondern dass einer oder zwei nich ausreichen, um ein Wiki zu führen. --[[Benutzer:Tai Yagami|'Tai Yagami']]Hi? 13:17, 8. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Das hab´ ich schon verstanden, aber ich kann dazu nichts mehr sagen, da das nunmal deine Meinung ist und ich die akzeptiere auch wenn ich eine andere habe. --LARSMON 13:19, 8. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Ich wüsste eben gern, was du davon hälst. --[[Benutzer:Tai Yagami|'Tai Yagami']]Hi? 13:23, 8. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::OK. Ich verstehe das "Problem", das du ansprechen möchtest und ich verstehe deinen Standpunkt. Aber dieses Problem stellt für mich kein Problem dar, weswegen mein Standpunkt eben ein anderer ist. Ich werde weiter meine Arbeit hier im Wiki machen und schauen wie´s usermäßig weitergeht. --LARSMON 13:31, 8. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Ja, ich werde ja auch arbeiten, aber könnte mann denn nich irgendwie auf anderen Seiten etwas Werbung machen, oder so in der Art? --[[Benutzer:Tai Yagami|'Tai Yagami']]Hi? 13:42, 8. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Werbung wird zur Zeit auf drei Seiten gemacht und zwar auf Wikitroid, dem Dragonball AF-Wiki und dem Nintendo-Wiki. --LARSMON 13:47, 8. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::Aha. Tja..Dann lass ich dich für heute mal in Ruhe ;-). Auf gute Zusammenarbeit. --[[Benutzer:Tai Yagami|'Tai Yagami']]Hi? 13:51, 8. Feb. 2009 (UTC) =Zugriffsstatistik= thumb|Zugriffsstatistik Hi Larsmon. Ich habe für einige Wikis eine Zugriffsstatistik erstellt - vielleicht findest du sie interessant? Viel Spaß damit. --Avatar 15:03, 8. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :Wenn ich das richtig interpretiere, nimmt die Anzahl der Leute, die das Wiki besuchen zu. :) Ja, das freut mich natürlich ungemein. :) Danke für die Info. --LARSMON 15:09, 8. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::Das ist zu vermuten, ist aber nicht zwingend notwendig. Es kann auch sein, dass die Zahl abnimmt, aber die wenigen Nutzer viel mehr Seiten abrufen :-P --Avatar 15:31, 8. Feb. 2009 (UTC) =Vorlagen= Ich hätte da n Vorschlag: Wie wärs, wenn wir Boxen einführen würden, z.B. für Digimon und Charaktere? Ich bin zwar nich der Beste im Wiki-Syntax, aber ich könnte mich darum kümmern..Und..Was sagst du? --[[Benutzer:Tai Yagami|'Tai Yagami']]Hi? 10:34, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :Zum Thema Vorlagen hatte ich bereits 2Diskussionen, eine kurze findest du weiter oben und die zweite in meinem Archiv, weswegen ich jetzt nicht nochmal eine größere Antwort schreiben werde. :PS:Bitte schreibe über deine ersten Beiträge zu einem Thema auf einer Diskussionsseite immer eine Überschrift, weil das die Übersichtlichkeit verbessert. --LARSMON 16:19, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::Habe mir diese Diskus angesehen, allerdings hast du deine Entscheidung nich begründet, deshalb frage ich dich: Warum? Vorlagen würden das Aussehen und Layout verbessern, denn sie sehen (manchmal) etwas merkwürdig aus. --[[Benutzer:Tai Yagami|'Tai Yagami']]Hi? 17:02, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :::Ich habe meine Entscheidung begründet und zwar ganz einfach damit, dass Vorlagen das Layout nur begrenzt verbessern und den Code unnötig komplizieren. --LARSMON 16:46, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::::Bin zwar nich dieser Meinung, aber schlussendlich is es deine Entscheidung.. --[[Benutzer:Tai Yagami|'Tai Yagami']]Hi? 17:02, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) =Schattenvilla= Hätte da noch n Vorschlag: Könnte man die einzelnen Räume der Schattenvilla nicht auf die Seite der SV. einbinden? Is etwas merkwürdig, wegen eines einzelnen Raumes ne neue Seite zu brauchen. --[[Benutzer:Tai Yagami|'Tai Yagami']]Hi? 18:56, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) =Kleiner Tipp= Die Vorlage Willkommen fügt man auf der Diskussionsseite ein, mit subst, heißt: . Es ist toll, dass dieses Projekt nun viele fleißige Mitautoren hat, weiterhin viel Erfolg! Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 20:13, 25. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :Ich hab das Wiki auch zu den größten Wikis hinzugefügt. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 20:19, 25. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::Danke für den Tipp und vor allem für das Einfügen bei den größten Wikis. Find´ ich klasse.:) --LARSMON 13:43, 26. Feb. 2009 (UTC) =Noch ein kleiner Tipp= Hi, mir ist bei einigen Seiten aufgefallen, dass du beim Tag gallery den / nach gallery schreibst. Bei einem korrekten HTML steht jedoch der / vor dem eigentlichen Tag also: "". Tut mir Leid, ist aber so. (Geh doch einfach mal bei einer beliebigen Website auf Quelltext dann siehst du es) Legatze 19:11, 10. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :Das Problem hatte ich ganz am Anfang, als ich noch nicht so oft mit Gallerien gearbeitet hatte. Es ist mir aber später aufgefallen und bei den meisten Artikeln ist es eigentlich auch richtig. Nur bei den Unterarten mache ich es noch manchmal falsch, weil ich das einfach schon so drinne hab´ und das dann einfach in der Geschwindigkeit so schreib´. Es ist ja aber im Artikel die Gallerie zu sehen wie gewünscht von daher ist das auch nicht weiter schlimm. --LARSMON 16:01, 11. Mär. 2009 (UTC) = = Könntest du das überprüfen? Danke. (Falls du dich wunderst, warum ich immer Ebene 2 Überschriften wähle; ich benutze die Kommentieren-Funktion, welche automatisch diese Ebene wählt.) Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 16:49, 20. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :Ich wundere mich ein wenig, dass wegen so einer Kleinigkeit gleich eine Fehlermeldung gestartet und nicht einfach eine Frage auf der Diskussionsseite hinterlassen wurde, aber ich bin im Besitz dieses Films und werde ihn mir gleich heute noch ansehen. Morgen geb´ ich dann die entgültige Antwort. --LARSMON 17:31, 20. Mär. 2009 (UTC) =Dot-Digimon= Eine Frage, von wo weißt du, dass die "Dot-Digimon", z.B. Dottentomon wirklich existieren? Für mich sehen die wie einfache Paint-Zeichnungen aus. Nitzudan(Diskussion) http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/meerundmehr/images/7/73/Metroid-Icon3.gif 16:02, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :Diese lcd´s sind offizielle Abbildungen siehe z. B. hier bei irgendeinem Digimon. --LARSMON 16:12, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::Ich weiß ja nich, ob die offiziell sind... Mich persönlich überzeugt nur ein Nachweis auf die Sendung, einen Film oder einen Manga... Evtl. auch eine Karte, aber das Internet ohne Quelle... Nitzudan(Diskussion) http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/meerundmehr/images/7/73/Metroid-Icon3.gif 16:27, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :::Sie werden allgemein, also von allen offiziellen und seriösen Internetseiten zu diesem Thema, genutzt; von daher geht das schon in Ordnung. --LARSMON 16:43, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::::Eigentlich sinds keine wirklichen Digimon, Dot-Digimon, die offiziell sind sind nur Dot-Falcomon, Dot-Agumon, Dot-lalamon und Dot-Gaomon. Alles andere ist Fiktion, zumal die meisten LCDs auf WtW Eigenkreationen sind und selbst da keine eigenen Arten darstellen. Seppi2621989 17:06, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) =Frage= hallo larsmon kannst du mir vieleicht sagen wir man videos in wikias reinstelltLaximilian scoken| :Du lädst das Video wie ein Bild hoch, eben mit dem Syntax Video:???. Außerdem brauchst du kein Dateiformat.(jpg oder sowas) Ich muss aber an dieser Stelle mal sagen, dass ich Videos in seriösen Wiki-Artikeln überhauptnicht angebracht finde und sie deshalb bestimmt irgendwann rausnehmen werde. --LARSMON 10:14, 4. Apr. 2009 (UTC) =Videogames?= hi LARSMON meine frage: hast du noch vor die verschiedenen videogames wie digimon world und so hier reinzustellen? hab ich nämlich nicht hier irgendwo gefunden, aber es gehört ja dazu... habe nämlich in den letzten tagen seiten erstellt die damit zusammenhängen, weil diese digimon auf der digimon-liste rot waren... Galacticmon Snatchmon Gunslinger :Das hatte ich auf jeden Fall noch vor, allerdings hätte ich mich persönlich erst in fernerer Zukunft darum gekümmert. Es gibt aber den Merchandise-Artikel, in dem du sehen kannst, was geplant ist.--LARSMON 15:49, 10. Apr. 2009 (UTC) =Und noch mal...= Ich sehe, du investierst viel Zeit in das Wiki. Das ist schön :) Aber leider ist es nicht so schön, dass es immerweider solche Problemmeldungen bzw. Beschwerden gibt. Ich halte keine ewigen Predigten - ich schlage einfach vor, dass wenn ihr euch hier nicht einig seit, einfach Quellen zur Hand nehmt. So wie mein Beispiel bei Darktyrannomon ganz unten. Ich habe mir das Video angesehen (die Staffel kommt ja auch gerade...) und einen Screenshot gemacht. Ich habe hinzugefügt, und auf das Video verwiesen. Ich hoffe, dass das ein annehmbarer Vorschlag ist. Wenn ihr nochmal solche Probleme habt, zieht jemand neutralen wie mich zu Rate, ich versuche dann eine gute und für beide Seiten akzeptable Lösung zu finden. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 15:00, 14. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :OK, erstmal finde ich es sehr gut, es spricht für Wikia, dass es immer Leute gibt, wie dich oder Avatar z. B., die sich Gedanken um andere Wikis machen, Beschwerden entgegennehmen, Lösungen suchen ect.. Aber eben diese Beschwerden werden meiner Meinung nach langsam peinlich. Das hatte ich bei der Beschwerde des Benutzers Seppi bei dessen Sperrung damals schon gesagt und ich wiederhole es:Ich schreibe und tue nichts ohne Grund. Ich bin sehr stolz auf dieses Wiki hier und will nur sein Bestes, auch das sagte ich bereits einmal. Ich nehme an die jetzige Beschwerde kam vom Benutzer Legatze, wegen mancher unbeantworteter Nachfrage und seiner jetzigen Sperre über 6 Stunden. Ich habe aber auch schon zu ihm gesagt, dass ich etwas mehr Vertrauen verlange und das nicht unbegründet, denn ich habe mich schon mehrfach mit Hilfe von Quellen wie z. B. heute wieder Wikimon "ausgewiesen" ich fühle mich daher nicht mehr dazu berufen irgendjemandem Rächenschaft schuldig zu sein. Zudem gebe ich jedem mehrere Chancen, weswegen sich die Sperre auf 6 Stunden beschränkte. Diese Chancen sind natürlich nicht unbegrenzt, aber sie sollen zeigen, dass ich niemandem etwas Böses will. Ich bin immer offen für Fragen oder Vorschläge, was mir ja auch schon vorgeworfen wurde, dass dem nicht so wäre, man kann allerdings nicht erwarten, dass ich alles gutheiße. Der Artikel Darktyrannomon z. B. war in meinen Augen vorher besser und deswegen werde ich ihn zurücksetzten. Ich bin nun weiterhin gerne zu einer Diskussion darüber bereit, obwohl ja eigentlich schon mehrere geführt wurden. --LARSMON 15:22, 14. Apr. 2009 (UTC) =.....= Okay dann habe ich mal ein paar grundlegende Fragen: Seit wann wird Metalgreymon mit zwei L geschrieben?Wer kommt denn auf sowas^^ Dann,warum sind Infoboxen schwachsinning oder sons irgendwas. Denn wenn ich sowas abstraktes und hirnrissiges lese,beispielsweise bei Metalgreymon,es digitiert aus * Airdramon * Blackgarurumon * Blackgrowlmon * Coelamon * Drimogemon * Ex-Veemon * Garurumon * Geogreymon * Greymon * Growlmon * Leomon * Numemon * Revolvermon * Rockmon * Stingmon * Tankmon * Tuskmon * Tyrannomon * Veedramon , da kriege ich echt Kopfschmerzen. Ich habe jeden einzelnen Manga gelesen und jede einzelne Folge gesehen aber noch nie hab ich ein Numemon gesehen, welches sich in ein Metalgreymon oder ein Geogreymon in ein Metalgreymon digitiert. Auch die ganzen anderen Digitationen sind falsch, oder verstehe ich einfach nur das Prinzip nicht? Ich glaube wohl nicht. Ich bleibe lieber bei den anderen Wikis, die Wissen Arbeit zu schätzen und haben Ahnung von etwas. Nicht wie hier^^ :ich will mich mal einmischen... Metallgreymon wird nach der deutschen grammatik so geschrieben. Dann sind die Digitationen von dem TCG entnommen, welches in Japan erscheint. Dort sind sämtliche Digitationen aufgelistet. Legatze 13:51, 15. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ::Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Sehr schön, der Beitrag gefällt mir, oh man. Auf deiner benutzerseite behauptest du von dir selbst, du hättest Ahnung und begründest das jetzt damit, dass du ein paar Animefolgen gesehen hast. Das is echt klasse. Der deutschen Grammatik bist du ja bestimmt mächtig, weswegen sich die Frage nach einem doppelten "L" im Wort "Metall" erübrigen sollte. Wenn du erstmal ein bisschen im Internet recherschiert hättest, anstatt gleich zu denken alles besser zu können, dann hättest du gewusst, dass die wenigsten Digimon nur eine Vor-und Nachdigitation haben. Es gibt offizielle Evo-Lines, die z. B. im Anime verwendet werden, aber da ist durchaus noch mehr. Richtig ist, dass du das Prinzip nicht verstehst und festzuhalten ist, dass du derjenige bist, der absolut keine Ahnung hat. Nun noch etwas zu deiner so "schätzenswerten Arbeit":Deine Edits waren ein Witz. Du hast nämlich so ziemlich jede Information über die Digimon in deinen Infoboxen stehen gehabt:Die Daten, die Digitationen, das Vorkommen... Aber die entsprechenden Überschriften aus dem Anfangsartikel hast du nicht beseitigt, sodass jede Info doppelt vorkam. Ganz zu schweigen von der totalen Schwachsinnigkeit dessen. Wozu brauchen wir denn noch Artikel, wenn sowieso jede Infornation in eine Box gequetscht wird. Also von daher:Viel Spaß bei deinen "anderen Wikis". Oh man, der Hammer, ey. --LARSMON 14:01, 15. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :::Habe ich je behauptet was besser zu wissen?Nein^^ :::Aber egal, jugendlicher Leichtsinn. :::Ich habe gerade gesagt das ich jede Folge gesehen habe und jeden Manga gelesen habe, auch auf Englisch. :::Selbst die im Englischen Digimon Wiki haben mehr Ahnung als ihr (und haben auch mehr Verfasser). Wenn hier nur zwei sind, dann kann ja nix passieren. Sowas nenn ich dann ein Looserwiki^^ JamesHammerbro 14:07, 15. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ::::Du willst es nicht verstehen, weil du denkst du wärst der Größte und der beste. Also nochmal:Alle Folgen gesehen und Mangas gelesen zu haben ist kein Kunststück. Das habe ich auch. Vielleicht nicht auf englisch, aber warum sollte mich das auch weiterbringen, wenn ich das selbe nur in ner anderen Sprache tue. Wie viel Ahnung die im englischen Digimon Wiki haben, kann ich nicht einschätzen und das ist mir auch egal. Auf jeden Fall wissen sie, dass Metallgreymon aus mehreren Digimon digitieren kann. Falls nicht, wenn sie also einen Wissenstand wie du haben, dann gute Nacht. Zudem sagt die Anzahl der Autoren nichts über die Qualität eines Wikis aus, denn selbst wenn 500 von dir hätte, hätten die ja immernoch keine Ahnung. Nebenbei bemerkt sind solche Beleidigungen wie "Looserwiki" hier nicht erwünscht und werden von mir nur einmal toleriert. ::::Wenn du doch schon an so vielen Wikis gearbeitet hast, solltest du wissen, dass man seine Beiträge signiert und einrückt.--LARSMON 14:20, 15. Apr. 2009 (UTC) =Attackenbilder?= Hi, woher hast du die Attackenbilder eigentlich alle? Hst du die alle von Videos (so mache ich es nämlich)? :Ja, die meisten. Die, bei denen das nicht der Fall ist sind durch die Lizenz-Vorlage gekennzeichnet und werden von mir bei Gelegenheit mal ersetzt. Die Bilder von dir haben manchmal etwas schlechtere Qualität, deswegen ersetzte ich die immer, falls ich bessere habe. --LARSMON 17:14, 15. Apr. 2009 (UTC) =Ajax-Funktion= Hi, ich hab mal wieder Diverses (bis jetzt noch nix schlimmes ;) also zum einen habe ich eine Funktion entdeckt, die die letzten Änderungen automatisiert. Ich kann die gerne hier einbauen, wenn du möchtest :) Zum anderen, hier beim Editieren steht: "WARNUNG: Diese Seite ist 34 KB groß; einige Browser könnten Probleme haben, Seiten zu bearbeiten, die größer als 32 KB sind. Überlege bitte, ob eine Aufteilung der Seite in kleinere Abschnitte möglich ist." das heißt, es wäre nicht schlecht, wenn du demnächst wieder ein Archiv anlegst. Ich freu mich auf deine Rückantwort! Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 14:54, 20. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Hi, was bedeutet denn, "die die Letzten Änderungen automatisiert"? Das mit der Größe hab´ ich auch gemerkt, das Tippen dauert bei mit schon immer so lange, deswegen schreib´ ich meine Edits schon immer woanders un kopier´ se dann rüber. Bei den Diskussionsseiten geht das immer so schnell, bis die voll sind; ich werde bei Gelegenheit mal ein Archiv anlegen. --LARSMON 15:02, 20. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ::Diese Box, die dort auf der Seite kommt (neben der Überschrift), wenn man die anklickt, dann wird automatisch nach Änderungen nach dem Aufrufen der Seite gesucht und diese Änderungen werden automatisch der Liste hinzugefügt (ohne die Seite neu laden zu müssen). Extra schreiben und kopieren :) Ich nehm sonst immer "new section" (Kommentieren), da ist dann nie ein größeres Problem mit dem Tippen. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 15:08, 20. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :::Ah, also für mich is das kein Problem, allerdings hab´ ich auch nichts dagegen, wenn de se einbauen möchtest. --LARSMON 15:29, 20. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ::::Ich finde sie recht nützlich, und manche Benutzer schauen vielleicht - wie ich z. Bsp. - oft auf die Letzen Änderungen. Ich bau das mal eben ein. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 15:46, 20. Apr. 2009 (UTC) =Arukenimon / Mummymon= Kurze Frage von mir, ich möchte hierzu sagen, dass ich die Information rein aus dem Anime habe und auch nicht der größte Kenner bin, was auf dieser Seite unter einem anderen Punkt schon kritisiert wurde, deswegen nur eine Frage: Im Anime (Digim. Adv. 02) wird gesagt, dass Arukenimon und Mummymon künstlich am Computer geschaffen wurden. Wäre es dann auf den entsprechenden Seiten nicht erwähnenswert ?? Gruß, Bartmann92 17:47, 20. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Alle Digimon wurden am Computer erschaffen. Legatze 13:10, 21. Apr. 2009 (UTC) =Die Sache mit dem Admin= Also, ich hab da eine Idee, ich werde eine Seite einrichten, wo Benutzer ihre Kandidaten nominieren und wählen. Man kann Pro und Contra stimmen, so ähnlich wie das Projekt des Monats eben. Ich verlinke die Seite dann nachher hier, wenn ich sie erstellt habe. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 13:19, 21. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Die Seite befindet sich hier. Ich werde ab und an mal reinschauen. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 13:30, 21. Apr. 2009 (UTC) =Danke= Ähm, danke für den Hinweis^^ Werde mich ab sofort dran halten Reltih 11:45, 22. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ach,ausserdem hab ich mal ne Frage...kann man nicht für die Spiele (aus der Merchandise-Liste) eine Infobox erstellen? Wäre doch viel übersichtlicher, ausserdem wurden ja sowieso noch nicht viele Artikel zu den Spielen erstellt, was meinst du dazu? Reltih 11:51, 22. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Ich hatte ja einem User ein Stückchen weiter oben schon gesagt, dass ich persönlich mich erst in vergleichsweise ferner Zukunft mit dem ganzen Merchandise-Kram beschäftigen werde und auch dann nicht mit allem, da mir dazu ganz einfach das Wissen fehlt, eigentlich weiß ich nur über die games ein wenig bescheit. Du hast also bei der Beschäftigung mit diesen Artikeln kaum Eingriffe von mir zu erwarten, weswegen du gerne eine Box erstellen kannst, wenn du das willst und kannst. --LARSMON 14:50, 22. Apr. 2009 (UTC) =Was soll der Mist?= Hey die Daten über Wizardmon waren richtig! Habe das fehlende aus der Serie dazugeschrieben und du schreibst das ist falsch? lol alta lern fernsehen. -.-' :Junge ich rate dir, dich zurückzuhalten. Ich habe für jede meiner Aktionen eine Begründung geschrieben. Mag sein, das die paar Infos richtig waren, allerdings waren sie unwichtig. Das mit dem Heilen steht bei den Attacken, für wen der kämpft ist irrelevant und ob der mit ner Attacke ein Bakemon abgelenkt hat sowieso. Wenn nochsoein frecher Edit kommt, folgen Sanktionen, also überleg´ das nächste mal, wer hier im Recht ist. --LARSMON 17:44, 26. Apr. 2009 (UTC) =Hallo?= Darf man dir hier fragen stellen, ich denke schon oder?Em ich habe es beim zwetenmal erst lesen könen irgendwas stimmte nicht.Und nun klick ich zwar auf die Vorschaufunktion aber das sthet dann nichts ist gespeichert also speichere ich und ja und dann...sind da halt "kleine unnötige" Edits. :Ja natürlich ist da nichts gespeichert, das ist ja der Sinn der Vorschaufunktion:Vorschau. Du klickst also auf den Button Vorschaufunktion und bekommst den Artikel so, wie er aussieht, sobald du speicherst, er ist aber noch nicht gespeichert. Das dient dazu, dass du nocheinmal drüber lesen und vor allem dir das Layout angucken kannst, um eventuelle Fehler zu beseitigen ohne eine ganze Version des Artikels zu speichern. --LARSMON 14:02, 30. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ::Aha! Ja dann ist alles klar! =Kosten= hallo larsmon kannst du mir sagen ob benutzerkonto bei digipedia etwas kostetDigiritter 1996| :Es kostet natürlich nichts.:) :PS:Bitte bilde in Zukunft immer eine neue Überschrift, damit ich deinen Beitrag nicht erst suchen muss. --LARSMON 07:55, 3. Mai 2009 (UTC) =Ältesten-Digimon?= Kannst du Quellen nenen das die DIgimon mit einem "Elder" am Anfang ihres Names wirklich eigen Digimon Rassen sind, unicht einfach Normale Digimon die einfach dank ihrem hohen Alter einen Bart tragen/ein Auge verloren haben? Ich bezweifle auch das wenn das angebliche ElderCandelmon der 4.Staffel ein Mega-Level-Digimon ist, es die Wertvollen DigiCodes einem Champion-Level-Wizardmon anvertraut hätte.Digiminator 17:01, 3. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Ich kann dir z. B. diese Quelle hier geben, dass es sich um eigene Digimon handelt und das Argument mit den D-Codes ist Quatsch. Seraphimon und Ophanimon gehören zu den mächtigsten Digimon überhaupt und haben die D-Codes einem Sorcerymon und einem Nefertimon anvetraut. --LARSMON 15:15, 4. Mai 2009 (UTC) =Ich glaubs ja nicht= 1. mal Candle digitiert zu Wizardmon das ist nicht falsch da kannst du mir sagen was du willst und das der zu Flawizardmon wird ist auch richtig. Du glaubst doch nicht das Wizardmon zu Weregarurumon oder Andromon digitiert. Ausserdem steht unten rechts auf jeder Seite verbesser die Seite und bearbeite und meins war eine Berbesserung. Wenn du da eh falsche Digitationen hinschreiben willst bitte hab noch ein paar: Myotismon, Angewomon, Magnamon, Paindramon, Megadramon, Megaseadramon. = Royal Knights = Hallo LARSMON, ich finde es schön, dass du meinen Artikel verbessert hast, doch das Bild finde ich 500px zu groß, deshalb habe ich zurückgesetzt. Es passt dann nicht mehr so richtig in den Artikel. Außerdem hat es eine schlechte Qaulität, deshalb sieht es besser aus, wenn es kleiner ist, findest du nicht auch? GABUMON 12:40, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Nein, finde ich nicht. In solchen Artikeln (den Vereinigungen, den Level-Listen ect.) sind überall solche großen Bilder und ich finde es gut so. Es ist ebenfalls gut, dass du ein Gespräch darüber anfängst, allerdings wäre es noch besser gewesen, wenn du das vor dem Zurücksetzten gemacht hättest. Das mit der Qualität ist wohl war, allerdings ist es inhaltlich das beste, das ich habe. Du darfst aber gerne ein besseres vorschlagen, um das Qualitätsproblem zu lösen. --LARSMON 12:44, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, das verstehe ich. Aber es sieht nicht so schön aus, dass das Bild über die Überschrift 'Bestätigte Royal Knight' geht. Schau dir auch mal http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Royal_Knights an, da ist haargenau das gleiche Bild, aber viel kleiner. :::Also das als Argument zu nehmen, wäre ziemlich kleinkariert. Und das auf en.wikipedia.org ist eine völlig andere Situation, denn zum einen haben die eine Infobox, die die Größe des Bildes von vorneherein festlegt und zum anderen haben die keine Tabelle, sondern einzelne Überschriften, wodurch ein riesiges Inhaltsverzeichnis entsteht, sodass überhauptkein Platz mehr für irgendwas anderes ist. :::PS:Du hast eben vergessen zu signieren, denke bitte demnächst daran. --LARSMON 13:03, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::::Okay, dann werde ich mich über das Bild nicht mehr beschweren, doch warum hast du die Sternchenerklärng im Artikel gelösch? GABUMON 13:08, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::::Weil sie dort nicht hingehört. Der offizielle Dub ist Crusadermon, aus Digimon Frontiers, und dass in Digimon Data Squad der name Rhodoknightmon fällt könnte höchstens im Artikel Crusadermon erwähnt werden. --LARSMON 13:15, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::::::Ich habe das dahin geschrieben, weil es auch in der Diskussion steht, aber egal. PS: Unter welchem Namen bist du bei OPwiki angemeldet? :::::::Dieser Diskussionsteil- und inhalt war schon uralt. Beim OPWiki bin ich unter PUMA D. ACE angemeldet. Warum? --LARSMON 13:36, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Ach, ich lese mir dort immer die Spoiler durch. GABUMON 14:00, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) = 2 Anliegen = 1. Also zum einen wäre es sicher hilfreich, wenn du die Seite DigiPedia:Leitlinien ausformulierst, da du mit dem in vielen Diskussionen eine Basis hast, die jeder einsehen kann und auf die du dich dann berufen kannst. Ich kann dir beim Formulieren gerne helfen. 2. Das zweite wäre, dass ich in Anbetracht der vielen neuen Benutzer gerne eine neue Hauptseite gestalten würde (angepasst mit den SEO-Tipps, damit das Wiki besser in Google zu finden ist), mit einem neuen Layout, aufgeräumten und aktualisierten Links, mit einem Artikel der Woche/des Monats, Hilfelinks und so weiter - natürlich hört sich das jetzt erst einmal befremdlich an. Aber ich in meiner Funktion als Wikia Helfer bin auch dafür zuständig, die bereits gewachsenen Wikis in gewissen Abständen auf Fordermann zu bringen - das heißt Hauptseite anpassen/optimieren und ggf. einen Skin ein- oder erstellen. Auch Bilder wie das Logo oder (hier nicht erstellte) Favicon einbinden/updaten. Für das Favicon würde ich dieses hier vorschlagen, vom Englischen Wiki. Ich würde dir jetzt gerne die SEO-Tipps verlinken, aber der demnächst kommende Newsletter (du wirst ihn irgendwann mal bemerken in den Letzten Änderungen) beinhaltet sie. Wo wir bei SEO sind, ich werde demnächst - auf jeden Fall - den Seitentitel anpassen, das ist essenziell wichitg für Google. Ich würde mich über eine baldige Rückantwort zu den beiden Anliegen freuen. Regards, Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 22:03, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) :OK, erstmal zu den Leitlinien: das ist eine gute Idee und ich werde mich in nächster Zeit mal damit beschäftigen. :Zur Hauptseite:Ich verstehe nicht ganz, was du mit Seitentitel und aktualisierten Links meinst, der Titel ist doch DigiPedia, also richtig, und alle Links sind ok. Ich hätte nichts dagegen, wenn du den Code vielleicht optimieren willst oder ähnliches, aber eigentlich wollte ich das Layout im großen und ganzen beibehalten, denn Sachen wie das Einbauen eines Artikels des Monats sollten doch eine Sache der Admins bleiben oder etwa nicht. Und einen Favicon hätte ich, ich wusste nur nicht wie man ihn einbaut. Deswegen hatte ich mich auch schon an Avatar gewannt, allerdings noch keine Antwort bekommen. --LARSMON 10:55, 10. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Ah, ok. Seitentitel, damit meine ich in dem Fall nicht den Seitennamen, sondern den Namen im Tab. ::Zum neuen Layout: Wir haben mittlerweile zwei Tags, mainpage-leftcolumn/rightcolumn. Über kurz oder lang wird denke ich wie in englischen Wikis auch noch eine zweite Werbung auf der Hauptseite sein - eben genau in der Größe der rightcolumn (300px). ::Artikel des Monats: Ich möchte den ja nicht bestimmen - ich hätte nur gedacht, dass es was auf der Hauptseite gibt, was die Besucher dazu bringt, immer mal wieder reinzuschauen (also dass immer was neues vorkommt, wie ein zufällig gewähltes Bild oder eben einen AdM/AdW, ersteres kann ich sehr leicht einrichten). ::Favicon einfügen: Es muss in Datei:Favicon.ico eingefügt werden, durch "neue Version hochladen". Das Icon muss in .ico vorliegen, da es sonst nicht geht.... ::Ich hoffe dass das meiste damit beantwortet ist :) Und wenn nicht, einfach weiterfragen ;) Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 16:59, 10. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::Was ist denn am Tab-Namen verkehrt? Ja, über einen Artikel des Monats lässt s9ch ja reden, is ja an und für sich keine schlechte Idee. Du könntest dir ja mal eine testseite erstellen und mir deinen Vorschlag der neuen Hauptseite zeigen. Die Hilfe:Favicon hab´ ich schon gelesen, die konnte mir aber nicht wirklich weiterhelfen, ich weiß nämlich nich, wie ich mein Bild ins ico-Format bringe. --LARSMON 15:38, 11. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::::Ok, Testseite werde ich demnächst anlegen. Favicon erzeugen: http://www.chami.com/html-kit/services/favicon/ könnte helfen. Ich fang demnächst mal mit einem Thema an, gibt es von deiner Seite aus Farbvorschläge? Ich würde es sonst wohl mehr in den Blautönen des aktuellen Skins halten. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 16:06, 11. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::::Das jetzige blau gefällt mir ganz gut, könnte also so bleiben. Rein theoretisch könnten ja auch die Texte übernommen, da sie ja gut und richtig sind. Der Artikel des Monats müsste halt mit eingebaut werden. Ich hätte noch eine ganz andere Frage:Wie du vielleicht mitbekommen hattest, hat die DigiPedia jetzt ein Forum zusammen mit der Bakupedia. Auf dieses Forum würde ich gerne in der sidebar/Navigation verlinken. Geht das und wenn ja wie? --LARSMON 16:14, 11. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::::::Ah, ok. Also zum verlinken: * | Forum ::::::Ich hoffe, dass das mit dem Favicon klappt - stand grad beim betrachten Fehler...? Wenn es nicht klappt, lässt du mir die Grafik mal zukommen und ich versuche mein Glück, oder ich geb sie jemandem der ein spezielles Programm hat. Ich mach mich baldmöglichst an die neue Hauptseite, ich denke ich übernehme viel Text - vielleicht sogar alles - nur mit etwas neuer Strukturierung. Schönen Abend noch, und wenn Fragen sind, noch stellen (bzw mich kurz auf meiner Disku informieren, damit ich es schneller sehe, wenn was ist). Regards, Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 16:22, 11. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::::::Ah, demnächst könnte die Erklärung zum Seitentitel in den letzten Änderungen auftauchen, einfach mal ab und an sehen. :::::::Ah also doch die monaco-sidebar, ich war mir nicht sicher. Ja mit dem Favicon wart´ ich noch bis morgen und wenn es nicht klappt, dann lad´ ich mal das Bild hoch, das ich gern hätte. --LARSMON 16:27, 11. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::::::::In Ordnung. Ich sollte wohl auch mal eine Hilfeseite mit imagemap machen, wo man draufklickt und dann zum passenden Menü verlinkt wird, ist sicher eine gute Idee :) Aber erstmal werde ich denke ich meine Hilfecolumne fertig-/weiterschreiben, über das Wikistarten. Sicher demnächst zumindest die Übersicht im Hilfe-Wiki... Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 16:29, 11. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Tut mir leid, die Frage nach dem Favicon hatte ich total aus dem Blick verloren und sie erst heute wieder gesehen, als ich meine Diskussionsseite archiviert habe. Gibt es noch Probleme, die nicht von der Seite Hilfe:Favicon beantwortet werden? Zum "Seitentitel" oben - da bezieht sich Marc vermutlich auf die SEO-Tipps aus dem DigiPedia:Wikia Community-Newsletter. Durch diese Änderungen, die du zum Beispiel in der Titel-Leiste deines Browser sehen kannst, wird die DigiPedia viel besser gefunden, wenn jemand bei Google nach Digimon sucht. Ich empfehle auch eine Kurzbeschreibung anzulegen - auch das hilft sehr. --Avatar 15:47, 12. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Naja das Favicon klappt halt irgendwie nich. Ich werd´ jetzt mal das Bild als png-Datei hochladen, damit du oder Mtä das vielleicht mal versuchen könntet. --LARSMON 15:53, 12. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Thema Hauptseite: DigiPedia:Hauptseite/temp - Das hellblau sieht als Hintergrund nicht so super aus, darum hab ich das dunklere genommen, aber das sieht nun auch nicht so gut aus (glaube ich, weiß ich nicht). Ich tendiere dazu, ein dunkleres, eintönigeres Blau (weniger Grün-/Rotanteil) einzubauen. Man kann evtl noch die Überschriften in der Farbe der oberen Leiste machen (dieser Farbton)... Die untere Box beinhaltet einen roten Link, da du ja noch nicht den AdM gesehen hast - die Vorlage würde ich dann einrichten, so dass du dann nur noch die Artikel einfügen musst. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 16:03, 12. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Ja also an und für sich gut, aber das Inhaltsverzeichnis ist unvollständig. Es fehlen Merchandise, Folder und der WWW-Kontinent. Auf die Farben wart´ ich halt jetzt noch, weil in weiß kanns ja unmöglich bleiben. Zudem hab´ ich mal das Favicon, als png-Datei, hochgeladen, vielleicht möchtest du ja mal dein Glückversuchen. --LARSMON 16:15, 12. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::Ich hab das Favicon mal erstellt (auch mit der Seite) und hochgeladen. Mal sehen, was sich bis morgen tut. Ich hab die Hintergrundfarbe soweit gefixt (denke dann erübrigt sich das mit der Leistenfarbe) und das mit dem Content: Folder ist ein Redlink (was ist das eigentlich...?) und die beiden Anderen kenn ich jetzt vom Namen her spontan nicht (WWW-Kontinent... der Kontinent aus der ersten Staffel wo Etemon vorkommt?) Ich denke wenn der Inhalt stimmt, dann könnten wir sie direkt einfügen (was sagst du zum AdM?) Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 16:30, 12. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Ja gut, also mit Favicon mal sehen und Farbe ok. Folder ist der Kontinent aus Digimon V-Tamer, der von Etemon ist Server(ebenfalls im Inhaltsvezeichnis) und der WWW-Kontinent ist ein weiterer Kontinent. Das Folder und der WWW-Kontinent rote Links sind weiß ich, aber die kommen ja noch. Und den Merchandiese-Artikel gibts schon, der muss also auf jeden Fall rein. Und wann soll der erste AdM rein. Schon heute oder morgen oder erst am Ende des Monats. Ich würde sagen am Ende. --LARSMON 16:51, 12. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Ok, ich füg sie mal ein... (ich hoffe die Reihenfolge ist nicht so wichtig...? Kannst du ja ggf. dann ändern.) Den AdM jetzt einzufügen hätte den Vorteil, dass einer da wäre und nächsten Monat man schon den nächsten haben könnte. Man könnte (evtl) eine Vorlage für den Artikel machen, so was wie "Artikel des Monats MONAT 20XX", ist interessant, wenn man neu kommt und sich das mal ansehen möchte. Alternativ oder Zusätzlich kann man noch eine Liste anlegen (non-content) wo die Seiten gelistet werden. Ich richte den AdM mal ein, du siehst dir das nochmal an und dann stellen wir die Hauptseite um, wenn es dann ok ist. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 17:04, 12. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Ich find den Artikel nicht... Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 17:26, 12. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Der Vollständigkeit halber: Das Favicon ist online und sieht gut aus. --Avatar 08:05, 13. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Bitteschön. Ähm warum sind denn da alle Links gelb, das find ich nich gut. Blau und rot sollten der Einheitlichkeit halber bleiben. Und das Favicon funst bei mir irgendwie nich. --LARSMON 14:37, 13. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Favicon wird mir angezeigt, welchen Browser benutzt du? Diesen Artikel zu nehmen ist leicht schwer. Er beinhaltet eine Menge Infos, unbestritten, aber ich kann nicht die ganze Liste nehmen und auch schlecht was rausstreichen... ich versuch mein Glück dann mal. Das Orange ist leicht erklärt - das Blau ist nicht bis kaum sichtbar auf dem blauen Hintergrund, und ich habe den Rahmenlinien entsprechend die Farbe Orange gewählt. Man kann alternativ auch alle blauen Links orange einfärben, um der Einheit willen. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 17:19, 13. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Ich habe T-Online Browser 6.0. Ich möchte ja garnich, dass irgendwas an dem Merchandise-Artikel gemacht wird, er soll doch nur im Inhaltsverzeichnis unter Sonstiges auftauchen. Und das mit den Links is dann in Ordnung, aber ich hätte schon gerne einen Unterschied zwischen, eigentlich, blauen und roten Links, sprich du könntest die Färbung bei Folder und WWW-Kontinent wegnehmen. :::::::::::::::::::PS:Könntest du das mal bitte mit der monaco-sidebar übernehmen. Ich wollte, dass von der Navigation aus, auf das neue Forum verlinkt wird. (Wenn das überhaupt geht) --LARSMON 13:27, 14. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::In der Theorie geht alles. Mit dem Browser kann ich jetzt nicht viel anfangen... mal sehen, ob sich da was machen lässt. Einfärben... nun, kann ich, ich dachte nur, man sollte wissen, dass die noch nicht existieren, damit man sie schneller erstellt :) Ich mach sie mal seperat Orange... Ich überleg mir was für den Artikel. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 15:55, 14. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::Naja die Links können ruhig gelb gefärbt bleiben, außer eben Folder und WWW-Kontinent, da kannst du das rot lassen. Und das Problem mit dem Merchandise-Artikel versteh´ ich nich. Das Wort Merchandise soll doch einfach nur ins Inhaltsverzeichnis. --LARSMON 16:05, 14. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::Ach da rein, ich dachte als AdM... nun ja, sieh dir die Seite nochmal an, denn bis auf den AdM ist sie dann fertig (du kannst auch was reinschreiben wie "Es ist noch kein Artikel des Monats gewählt! Macht Vorschläge auf der Seite....") Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 16:16, 14. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::Ne, ne ins Inhaltsverzeichnis. :) Also es scheint soweit ok, zwei kleine Änderungen mach´ ich noch und dann stell´ ich sie online. Für den ersten AdM werd´ ich keine Umfrage mehr machen, sondern einen aus dem Monat April nehmen und dann die Umfrage für den Monat Mai starten. Da du die Hauptseite gemacht hast, darfst du dir den AdM April aussuchen. Schau einfach mal auf die Diskussion der Vorlage:Artikel des Monats. Da schreib´ ich weiter. --LARSMON 16:56, 14. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::Ok, hab das mal so zur Kentniss genommen und einen gewählt. Viel Spaß mit der neuen Hauptseite und viel Erfolg! Morgen endet ja die Adminwahl, und momentan liegt Legatze ja vorne. Sollte es wieder erwarten doch zu Problemen kommen, versuche ich zu Vermitteln (hab ja auch mal Digimon gesehen :) ehm ja; wenn etwas ist, es gibt meine Diskussionsseite und weitere Möglichkeiten, wie man mich erreichen kann. Bis Morgen würd ich dann mal sagen :) Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 17:14, 14. Mai 2009 (UTC) = Forum = Hey Larsmon ich könnte für Digpedia ein Forum hier bereit stellen, wenn du das möchtes gebe ich dir auch die Admin recht--Bakugan -Spieler des Schiklas 12:35, 10. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Wir haben ja ein wikiinternes Forum, allerdings habe ich auch nichts dagegen wenn das in euer Forum verlagert wird. Wurde dir das Forum von Wikia gestellt und bringt es der Bakupedia was, wenn sich andere Wikis am Forum beteiligen? --LARSMON 12:53, 10. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Nein das Forum habe ich selber gemacht und es bring Bakupedia was wenn sich andere Forum´s daran beteiligen , Larsmon kannst du dich dann anmelden damit ich dir die admin rechte geben kann und soll ich dein Digpedia forum schon einrichten--Bakugan -Spieler des Schiklas 13:01, 10. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::Soll ich mich jetzt bei der Bakupedia oder im Forum anmelden? Im nehm´ ich an, weil bei der Bakupedia bin ich ja eigentlich automatisch. Willst du jetzt ein eigenes Forum für die DigiPedia erstellen oder eins zusammen mit der Bakupedia? --LARSMON 13:07, 10. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::::Beides zusammen und bei Forum anmelden wenn es geht mit deinem namen wie hier (also Larsmon ::::PS: Es können vielleicht noch später ein paar andere Wiki´s dazukommen--Bakugan -Spieler des Schiklas 13:09, 10. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::::OK, kein Problem. --LARSMON 13:15, 10. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::::::Wann meldest du dich an Larsmon ::::::PS: wenn es geht heute noch weil ich erst wieder Freitag online bin und ich muss dir ja die admin rechte geben--Bakugan -Spieler des Schiklas 13:18, 10. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::::::Bin jetzt angemeldet. --LARSMON 13:20, 10. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Kannst du in der menüleist denn Link dahin machen damit sich allen aus digipedia anmelden können ::::::::PS: Du hast jetzt die Adminrecht wenn du sie benutzten möchtes musst du nach unten rollen und Adminstratoren Bereich offen nicht wundern du musst dein Passwort aus schicherheit noch mal angeben--Bakugan -Spieler des Schiklas 13:30, 10. Mai 2009 (UTC) = Dragonball AF = Soll ich auch Forum für dein dragonball AF Wiki machen--Bakugan -Spieler des Schiklas 13:49, 10. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Das find´ ich ne gute Idee. Weist du zufällig wie ich die linke Menüleiste bearbeiten kann oder ob ich das überhaupt kann? --LARSMON 13:55, 10. Mai 2009 (UTC) Wenn du die hier eigekreiste menü meistthumb dann hier (können nur admin´s) MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar =Unterartenfehler= Ich wollte dich darauf hin weisen das du 4 Fehler zum Thema Unterarten gemacht hast. 1. Ist Snowagumo ein eigenes Digimon mit eigennen Atacken (kleiner Blizzard) das offiziell zu Frigimon digitiert (Bokomon ist Mojamons Rookielevel, nicht Frigimons. 2. Ist Icemon nicht die Unterart von Gotsumon, sondern sein alternatives Championlevel (es digitiert aufs Ultralevel Meteormon) 3. Ist Vermillimon nicht einfach ein oranges Monochromon sondern neben Triceramon sein alternatives Ultralevel. und 4. Ist Betsumon das Ultralevel von Mikemon und keine Gatomonunterart Bitte verbessere es. Danke im Vorraus Digiminator 17:56, 10. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Ich will dich ja nicht hetzen, aber wann hast du vor antzuworten???Digiminator 14:37, 14. Mai 2009 (UTC) =Eine kleine Bitte= Hey, könntest du bitte Locomon überarbeiten. Hoffentlich weisst du mehr als ich. Totaler-Stingmon-Fan :Das werde ich noch machen, allerdings ist dafür jetzt im Moment keine Zeit. :PS:Schreibe neue Gesprächsthemen bitte immer ans untere Ende einer Diskussionsseite und signiere deine Beiträge in Zukunft bitte mit 4 Tilden(~). --LARSMON 08:40, 12. Mai 2009 (UTC)